


Sere

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [778]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have a major difference of opinion about what is considered a vacation.





	Sere

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/18/2001 for the word [sere](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/18/sere).
> 
> sere  
> Dry; withered.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #427 March.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sere

Tony glared at Gibbs. This was not what he’d expected when Gibbs said they were taking a vacation to India in March. Vacation did not involve trekking through the Thar desert in his mind. 

Not only did the sere land not have much in the way of beautiful landscapes, it was exceedingly lacking in eye candy except for Gibbs. Normally, Gibbs was all the eye candy Tony needed. When he was expected to ride on a camel through a desert that ranged from 84-94 degrees fahrenheit, he needed a lot more.

Gibbs better be planning to make this up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
